Secrets
by Athena Rain
Summary: Valkyrie's cousin Bella is coming over to Ireland with her boyfriend Edward. There's something wierd about him, and Valkyrie's detective instincts are making herinterested. Edward is slowly piecing together pieces of Val's thoughts. How much does he know?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction, so go easy on me. R&R, constructive criticism is welcome. Set after Deathbringer but Before Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

><p><span>SECRETS<span>

Chapter 1, Small Talk

Valkyrie's cousin was coming. Her eighteen year old cousin was only a year older, and before she moved to Forkes to live with her dad, they were very close, but they gradually lost contact. When she was younger, Bella would visit Valkyrie in the summer, and Valkyrie would do the same in Christmas break. This was the first time in over six years that they get to see each other in person.

Bella was bringing her boyfriend Edward, who was insistent on coming, which Valkyrie found a tad creepy, but she went with it.

Valkyrie was waiting at the airport for Bella to arrive. When she saw her, she had her boyfriend by the hand. There was something different,_ strange,_ about him, but she didn't concentrate on that for the moment, only on her cousin. She looked happy, and going by the way her and Edward looked at each other, they were in love.

Bella spotted Valkyrie and squealed slightly. Very out of character. They ran to each other, arms open with massive grins on their faces.

'Stephanie!' Bella squealed again. 'Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much!'

'Aw missed you too Bells, aren't you going to introduce me? He _is_ going to be sleeping in my house after all.'

'this is Edward Cullen,' she said with pride in her voice.

'Hello,' he said politely. He had bronze hair, and had eyes the colour of butterscotch. He was very pale, and was in Valkyrie's own words, hot, but definitely not her type. It was far too soon after Fletcher and Caelen, and the pale skin and intense atmosphere he brought with him only reminded her of the dead vampire.

Valkyrie smiled at him. 'Stephanie,' she introduced herself, remembering to use her given name.

'You two look very alike.' He said.' Valkyrie thought it was a stupid thing to state the obvious, so she didn't grace him with a reply because it was very true. They could pass for sisters. They shared the same dark hair, chocolate brown eyes pale skin and long eyelashes, but she appreciated Edwards attempts at making conversation. In fact probably the main differences would be their build. They were both tall, but Valkyrie was taller. Bella was petite, whereas Valkyrie was slender and muscular, and obviously so, but all that was because of her training.

'You haven't half grown up Steph.' Bella said sizing her up. Skulduggery had left her off at the airport because they had been on a case, and she had not had the time to go back and get changed. She was wearing her fighting gear minus the jacket, so you could see her muscles nicely in her arms. 'You must have spent a hell of a lot in the gym!'

'I like running and do sports in school and stuff, nothing major, just a way to spend my time. What about you though, the coordination any better?'

'No way!' Bella laughed.' How's the baby?'

'Oh my God! She is the most adorable thing ever!' Valkyrie gushed. ' I can't wait for you to meet her!'

They talked the whole way home with the occasional input of the boyfriend. There was something fishy about him, and Valkyrie _would _find out. She _was _a detective after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that wasn't too painful to sit through!<strong>

**Love,**

**Athena Rain xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, I love you, so bear with me in this chapter if you actually are reading it! It may be a **_**weeee**_** bit boring, but it's essential to the rest of the story.**

Chapter 2, Family Life

The taxi ride to the Edgely household was uneventful. Valkyrie and Bella chatted mindlessly about their lives, but Edward only spoke occasionally. She wasn't sure, but Valkyrie thought she kept seeing Edward staring at her with curiosity. It was creeping her out.

When they got home Valkyries mum greeted them. 'Is that you Steph? Are they with you?' Mrs. Edgely called from the kitchen. She turned around and smiled as she saw her daughter. ' Where's my niece and her oh-so-mysterious boyfriend we've all been so excited to meet?'

'They're just getting their things together. Mmm, is that Melissa Edgelys famous cookies I smell?'

'It just might be. I remember Bella used to love them when she was younger. Now go get your Father off the sofa to say hello.' She walked into the living room.

'Dad. Dad! Wake up!' her father was sitting with a newspaper over his face. He had his tie and blazer on, but he forgot to wear a shirt. He was snoring rather loudly, and awoke with a sudden snort. 'Erm, Dad, did you go to work like that?'

'Like what?'

'Without a shirt on?'

He looked down.' Oh, no. I came home and got changed to see everyone. I think I forgot to put on a shirt.'

'I_ know_ you forgot your shirt.' Valkyrie said amused.' Anyway, get up and wait at the door for our guests, like the man of the house _should_.'

'We don't have guests.'

'What do you mean we don't have guests? They're right outside.'

'you get guests in a hotel, a bed and breakfast and etcetera. We don't have guests. We have teenagers who will mooch around our house, use all the water in the mornings, and eat the last piece of pie which you happen to be saving for supper after a long day.'

' Dad, you're going to be a mannerly host whether you like it or not. Bella's really nice, and her boyfriend's unbelievably polite and quite. Now go upstairs and put a shirt on!'

With that Valkyrie went out to help set the table for dinner. Her phone buzzed. It was from Skulduggery Pleasant, it read:' tell me once you've ate, I'll pick you up and we'll finish where we left off.' It was just a minor murder. Bella walked into the kitchen. 'Auntie Melissa! '

Melissa took an exaggerated breath. ' My, my! You're beautiful Bella! Last time I saw you, you were just taller than my waist!' She looked over to Edward. 'You must be Edward! Make yourself at home while you're here dear. As long as you're in our house you're one of the family.'

I can't thank you enough for your hospitality ma'am. I will do my best to make sure I'm not a pain.'

A pain! Melissa said shocked. ' Not at all. And please call me Melissa dear. Steph, I'll finish up the table, you take them to their rooms and help them unpack.'

Edward had the guest room and Bella was sleeping in the other side of Valkyries double bed. Some of their things were unpacked by the time her mum called them down for dinner.

' Hope you both like lasagne.' Melissa said.' But leave room, because I made my special cookies.'

They were sitting at the table, more talk. Valkyrie could have sworn she saw Edward spit out his food as he brought his napkin up to cough. She reached over the table to get the garlic bread. 'I'll get it.' Edward murmured.

'it's 'k.' Valkyrie said. They both kept reaching for it. Their hands met the basket at the same time. She retracted her hand in shock. 'Edward, are you ok? Your hands are freezing!'

'I'm fine, a condition I've had since I was a child. It's nothing to worry about.' He said it easily, but Valkyrie knew he was lying. She glanced at Bella. She looked concerned as well, no, wait, not concerned, but _scared_. She pretended to shake it off. 'Ok then, if you're sure.'

After dinner she excused herself early for the toilet. She phoned Skulduggery to meet her at the pier, got changed into her black work clothes and got her reflection out.

'Will you be back tonight?' it asked.

'Yeah.' Valkyrie replied.' Probably late though. We want to finish the case, so I'll have to wake you.' She clambered out of the window. Before letting go, she said, 'look after my cousin, ok?' She didn't wait for an answer. She just dropped and made her way down the pier to wait for the Bentley to turn up.

**Like I said, probably not the best chapter there's gonna be, but chapter 3 will be more interesting! (well, I think so). Please Review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? I only want them so I can make the story better, so any constructive criticism or suggestions are appreciated.**

**Love,**

**Athena Rain xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guy, this one's a bit longer than the other chapters. I don't think that many people are reading this, but I like writing it anyways. Try to enjoy!**

**Chapter 3, Truth**

Valkyrie was in the Bentley discussing her guests with Skulduggery. 'it's wierd! He's so pale. Not pale like me or Bella, but actually _white_! Our hands accidentally touched at dinner time. He was so, so cold.' She hesitated. 'And smooth. I also could of sworn I saw him spit out his food.'

'Well he could be- Never mind.' Skulduggery said with a sigh.'

'What is it Skulduggery? _What_!'

'Let's hope this isn't right, but it fits. I think you have a vampire staying in your house.'

'But he's nothing like Caelan was!'

'You see,' Skulduggery started to explain, 'There is another species of vampires. They're most common in places like America and Italy. It's very rare to get them in Ireland. They don't shed their skin at night. Probably their main similarity is their obsession for their mates.'

Valkyrie relaxed in her seat with a sigh. 'So they're not as dangerous?'

'Oh no, they're much worse. They're always animals. They're a hundred times stronger, faster and altogether dangerous. No matter what, you can't distract them from their thirst. Our vampires only obsess for blood at night. I was hoping that you wouldn't ever come across them. They were a favourite of Mevolants in the war.'

'My cousin has been dating one for about a year then!'

'When you get home, make sure to confront him. Find out what lie he's been telling Bella. You have to make sure she knows.'

xXx

'Bella, love, there is something strange going on with your cousin.' Edward said worriedly.

'Like what?' Bella replied, not altogether interested. Stephanie seemed fine to her.

'Earlier, when I read her thoughts, they were so strange. She was thinking of fighting, and magic, and something about a murder case that she and some other man with a strange name were investigating.'

'So she has a good imagination! She always has.'

'That's not the strange part. Remember when she excused herself at dinner time? When she came back, I couldn't read her thoughts at all.'

'Ok, I have to admit,' Bella started. 'It does sound strange that all of a sudden her thoughts disappeared. But she's related to me, and you can't read my mind at all. It could be to do with our genes.'

'But I can read Melissa's and Charlie's mind perfectly!' Edward insisted.

'She seems to believe everything that she thinks of that I can _actually_ read. But it's all so... unrealistic.'

'Edward, we'll talk about this later. I love you and trust you. Just as I do for Stephanie, so we're going to have to leave it for now. Besides, she only left to brush her teeth and get changed. She'll be back any second.'

xXx

Valkyrie frowned. Her bedroom light was still on at three in the morning. So was the guest rooms. Instead of clambering through her bedroom window, she went for the bathroom one because the reflection was still up with Bella. Fortunately, it was open. Unfortunately, it was a lot smaller than her bedrooms. She was going to talk to Edward. She stayed in her protective work clothes- she was about to go talk to a vampire after all.

She phoned the reflection. 'Hello Valkyrie. I'm talking to my cousin Bella.' It said.

'Come into the bathroom.' She replied.

'Ok.' It replied simply. Fifteen seconds later it was in the bathroom with Valkyrie.

'Wait here for me to come back, lock the door.' Valkyrie said.

She took a deep breath and walked out. She knocked on Edward's door. There was a quiet 'come in.'

She walked in and made herself comfortable. She sat on the edge of his bed with her legs crossed. He put his book down.

'What's wrong Stephanie?' he asked politely.

'Does she know?' Valkyrie said with a cold stare.

'Know what?' he said.

'You bloody well know what!' she said a little too loudly. She had to remember she couldn't let anyone else hear.

'I assure you I-'

'Stop playing dumb! I know you're a vampire! The question is does she? She's my cousin and how the hell is she going to defend herself if you lose control!'

'I appreciate your concern, but Bella knows perfectly well what I am. She is in love with me, as I am with her. But never,_ ever, _accuse me of even thinking of hurting her. Besides, I think you should tell her what you've been hiding.' He then got up and within three seconds he was back with Bella in his arms. Valkyrie thought that was a bit dramatic.

'Edward!' Bella exclaimed. 'What was that for!' she continued, completely unaware of her cousin sitting there. She leaned up to kiss her boyfriend, but Edward stopped her.

'Bella love, Stephanie has something she would like to tell you.'

'Edward, put me down.' Bella said, all the excitement was gone from her voice.

'Your boyfriend's a vampire!' she blurted.

'How did you know that?' she said panicked.

'I'm not stupid. I knew something was up. My friend helped me to. Bella, do you know how dangerous you seeing him is? It will probably end with you having a painful death.'

'He and his family are what they like to call vegetarians. They only drink the blood of animals. Besides, who are you to tell me about danger or pain?'

Valkyrie thought of all the danger she'd been in these past couple of years. Serpine's Red Right Hand, (that was painful) driving a van at the age of thirteen, (that wasn't as funny as Skulduggery Pleasant thought it would be). Fighting dark gods, and beating up grown men. Actually being dead. Just a few weeks ago she nearly died several times, only saved by Darquesse, the evil sorceress who's going to destroy the world. She thought of all these, and so many more.

Edward flinched as she thought of these. 'Bella, I think she knows what she's talking about when it comes to those subjects.'

'Yeah, you could probably call me an expert on them.' Valkyrie said. 'I also know that it's not exactly the smartest thing to become tangled in the lives of vampires.'

Bella snorted, a grin spreading across her face. 'What, have you been dating one?' it was meant to be a rhetorical question.

'Something like that!'

Bella's smile wavered. She didn't quite believe what she heard.

Edward decided to be next to speak. 'Tell her about Valkyrie Cain. NOW!'

'How the hell have you heard of her?' Valkyrie asked. 'And how dare you bring that topic into my home!'

'As a vampire I can read peoples' minds. Tell her the full story now.'

'I probably would have had to tell her anyway,' she mumbled under her breath. When I was twelve...' She told them the story from the start. From Serpine, the Grotesquery, the faceless ones, the remnants, and even the death bringer. She thought she did a pretty good job of avoiding the subject of Darquesse, until Edward said:

'You can tell her about Darquesse later. She's had enough for now.'

Damn his freaky vampire-mind-reading-chiz!

Bella looked in awe. 'that still doesn't explain the vampire stuff.'

Valkyrie sighed. More talking, she was tired. She started off with the different species, then about how Dusk infected her, and how people told her that her blood was special. That led to Caelan. 'I trusted him, so I got him to taste a drop of my blood. He didn't taste anything, but ever since then, he'd been obsessed with me. When I say obsessed, I don't mean in love, I quote what he has said: 'You are my burning passion,' and 'You make my heart want to beat again.' Imagine that, and at least seven other things that are just as creepy in the space of five minutes every time I saw him. I suppose I led him on in some ways. I mean, I cheated on my boyfriend with him, who was sweet and caring and loved me. But a few days ago, he shed his skin while I was there, and obviously lost control. I managed to get him to the salt water, which is fatal to vampires over here.' She finished sadly. It's after four a.m. I'm tired, goodnight.' She left the room to get her pyjamas off the reflection, which Edward and Bella now knew about.

**I Hope that was ok. I can't wait for chapter 4, finally a bit of action! Please review, it would be a big help!**

**Love,**

**Athena Rain xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know these chapters are getting worse, but I can barely think of anything! Try to enjoy!**

**Chapter 4, Fight**

Three days later...

Today Valkyrie had gotten home from work reasonably early. She had a suspicion that Skulduggery had been trying to get her to spend time with people her own age (though Edward was one hundred and something). She could barely believe Skulduggery was ok with her being around him, even though he only drank from animals.

Valkyrie and Bella went to bed early, and Edward was away hunting. Valkyrie had to get up at five a.m. for a case, and Bella now knew about it. It was still dark outside when her alarm went off. She got up slowly, and went to her wardrobe to get her protective black clothes. She picked up her necromancer ring before heading to the bathroom to get ready. She had a shower, got changed, brushed her teeth and went back into her room.

Her mind quickly registered that Bella was gone, and her window was broken. The glass was inside, someone had broken in and kidnapped her cousin. She ran to the window. What she saw was a man with sunglasses forcing his hand over Bella's mouth. She was trying to struggle away. What she heard were grunts, and muffled screams. The mad was threatening her. 'Now, now lil' darlin', your cousins gonna save you.' This man was Billy-Ray Sanguine. He looked up and flashed an evil grin. 'Find us if you can, you have three two days, then we'll end this gals life. Until then, well, you're a smart girl. I'm sure you can guess.' Bella had now lost consciousness as Sanguine tunnelled under the ground.

Valkyrie phoned Skulduggery to tell him what had happened, and to pick her up early. Valkyrie was scared.

xXx

It was half nine at night. Bella was probably being tortured, as Valkyrie was all too aware. She walked into Mc Donald's to get something for the car, because she hadn't eaten all day. When she walked out again, she saw Edward Cullen leaning into the window of the Bentley. Damn! She'd forgotten about him. She got into the passenger seat.

'What do you want?' Valkyrie asked rudely. She knew exactly what he wanted.

'I want my girlfriend. I'll take it your kind have something to do with it. I would have followed her scent, but it vanished right underneath your bedroom window.' He looked enraged and on edge.

'We're looking for her now. We know who it is. We think she's in Belammy Castle, because it's in a secluded area, and it's about to fall down. Billy-Ray Sanguines predictable like that. He's trying to lead me there, probably because of Darquesse.'

'You can't come.' Skulduggery chipped in.

'Why not?'Edward asked.

'Because I don't like vampires. Neither does Valkyrie.' Valkyrie nodded to this.

'I'm coming anyway. I can't even follow her scent, and I don't know where the castle is.' He got into the back seat. He was getting increasingly worried, and obviously so.

'Well obviously it would be pointless to resist, but if you annoy us, we'll set fire to you.' Skulduggery said simply. Edwards' eyes widened. He knew he wasn't joking.

'Stephanie-'

'It's Valkyrie.'

'Valkyrie, you seem to be much more open than you were earlier.'

'That's because you can read my thoughts anyway.' She turned her head sharply towards him. 'if I need to tell Bella about Darquesse, it'll be on my own cards. I don't want her to know who I'll turn out to be.'

Edward nodded, but d'idn't make any promises. He hastily changed the subject. 'So where is Belammy Castle? '

'Not quite sure, should be a good two and a half hours drive though.' Skulduggery replied.

'It would be faster if I just ran.'

'Well you can't run there because you don't know where she is. Also we told you that if you annoyed us we'd set fire to you, so shut up and let us do our job.'

xXx

Two and a half hours later they arrived at Belammy Castle. They got out of the Bentley and ran into the dilapidated building. They explored the rooms only with the light of the fire they held in their hands, searching for any traces of Bella Swan. Valkyrie walked into a room that looked like it used to be a kitchen. There was a rotting wooden trap door. She signalled for the other two to come see. Skulduggery opened it, there was a ladder leading down. There was a dull light coming from somewhere. Skulduggery went down first, and gestured for Valkyrie to follow next. Edward jumped and landed gracefully.

'Show off.' Valkyrie muttered.

They followed the light through to a room. The sight was not a pretty one. Bella was on the floor, breathing heavily. One wrist was shackled to a pipe, and a gag was in her mouth. She was covered in sweat and grime. There were a few traces of blood, and an arising bruise here and there. Sanguine had made it sound like she was going to be tortured, but the marks on her were probably from the struggle.

Edward was at her side in a flash. He took the gag out of her mouth and snapped the shackles. He kissed her and asked, 'Did they hurt you?' Skulduggery and Valkyrie were standing very uncomfortably. They heard footsteps coming from behind them, they turned round.

'Well well. I knew you'd come.' Billy-Ray said. 'Valkyrie Cain, you're so predictable. You crawled right into our trap.'

Sanguine was talking, but Valkyrie could only stare at the woman beside him. She was clad in tight brown leather, and had tousled blonde hair. This woman was Tanith Low, Valkyrie's best friend and sister. The only problem, was Tanith had a remnant inside her.

'...We thought it might be fun to get Darquesse out to play' Sanguine continued. 'So maybe if Tanith plays with you until that happens.'

Tanith flashed a grin. 'Come on Val, just like old times. Pretend it's a training session!' She took out her sword. 'It'll be fun!'

Bella was staring, completely baffled in Edwards arms. 'Don't do it Valkyrie. They're going to try and kill you.'

'Valkyrie, that's probably not a good idea.' Skulduggery said, but Valkyrie couldn't help thinking it over.

Although it was a stupid thing to do, she couldn't help realising that she had to do it. She just didn't know why. She just followed the voice in her head. _Do it. Do it. Do it. _Of course she only thought she was following her instincts. 'I have to do it. I don't know why, but I have to.' She turned to Edward. 'Explain to Bella about Darquesse.' She turned back to Skulduggery. 'Stop her.' Was all she said.

Tanith flashed another grin. Valkyrie didn't reciprocate. She just stared with cold, hard eyes. All of a sudden, a sword flashed in front of her face. Valkyrie dodged underneath and sent a knife of shadows her way. Tanith moved her hips in a semi-circle, and the knife flew into the concrete wall leaving a dent. Valkyrie threw a fist but Tanith caught it in her own and pushed it back painfully. She threw fireballs continuously, but Tanith was too good. You could tell she wasn't trying hard. Valkyrie had an idea. She made the shadows wrap round her opponent, and finally she was struggling. She made them go tighter, so she couldn't breathe. When she lost consciousness, Valkyrie made no attempt to break her fall to the ground.

She would have been proud of herself for beating her, but all she could think of was she used to class this woman as her big sister. In some ways she still did.

**This part of the story will finish I think in the next chapter. Please review and for any suggestions or constructive criticism, the door is always open.**

**Love,**

**Athena Rain xxxx**


End file.
